


Out of the blue

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Yamamoto wants to surprise Shirabu on their anniversary.





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt: "may I request Shirabu x Yamamoto? like on their first anniversary?"  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

It's been exactly one year. Taketora didn't know how to bring it up so now here he is, waiting for his boyfriend to open the door and wondering whether Kenjirou will remember and whether he'll appreciate the surprise.

There's the muffled sound of feet stomping towards the door, and then it opens, revealing Kenjirou with wet hair sticking to his face and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Tora?” His eyes go wide. “What are you doing here?”

Taketora's ears are practically glowing as he realises that Kenjirou is shirtless and that his gym shorts are sitting dangerously low on his hips. Taketora holds up the box of heart-shaped chocolates he'd bought for the occasion.

“Happy anniversary!” he blurts out. Kenjirous eyes go even wider, and a blush settles upon his cheeks.

“Gimme a second.” He slams the door shut in Taketora's face. For a moment, Taketora wonders if he did something wrong, but then Kenjirou returns – now wearing a t-shirt and jeans – and pulls Taketora inside by his shirt collar. Before Taketora can properly process what is happening, Kenjirou's hands are cupping his face, and Kenjirou's lips are pressed against his own.

“I was about to call you and ask whether you wanted to go out for dinner so we can celebrate,” Kenjirou says once he's kissed Taketora senseless. “I didn't expect you to show up out of the blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
